


Happy Birthday, Anne!

by MadameBaggio



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio
Summary: It's Anne's birthday.Gilbert wouldn't ever forget it.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Happy Birthday, Anne!

**Author's Note:**

> Today is the birthday of one of my dearest friends, Ully. It’s not an easy day for her, because she loves celebrating her birthday with her loved ones, but because of the quarantine she’s alone at home. And now her baby -a 16 year-old poodle -is very sick and unlikely to live past today. So it’s been a really difficult day for her, and I’ve promised her a lot of things, and today I’ll do them all.
> 
> This is a short Anne/Gilbert fanfic, that is set on the first episode of the third season.
> 
> If you read it and like it, I would be very happy if you could also leave a positive message for my friend Ully. Thank you!

Anne was feeling blissfully happy. The day had been beyond perfect; Matthew and Marilla had been so sweet with their presents -and the cheekiness of pretending they’d forgotten her birthday! -and then the girls…

Anne felt so blessed. She couldn’t have ever predicted this, even in her most fanciful moments -when her mind was taken by dreams and fantasies -that she one day, would have this much love in her life.

She’d always been a dreamer, her feet had never quite touched the ground, because the world inside her head was so much better and pure. There she was loved, she was remarkable, she wasn’t just the odd girl with horribly red hair. In her head she was a queen, adored by many.

In her moments of solitude, Anne had hoped, but she’d also feared never quite getting there. She knew -even as a child -that she was mostly fooling herself.

And now… Now she had all of this: Matthew and Marilla, her friends, Avonlea…

As she walked back home she had a spring on her step, cakes in her satchel and a smile on her lips.

She couldn’t imagine anything better than this.

***

Gilbert was quite sure Marilla and Matthew were watching him from the window. Perhaps not going in had been a bit of a mistake.

He was nervous, he’d admit. He didn’t know exactly what he was doing there, but…

He’d heard the girls talking about Anne’s birthday on Monday and what they were planning on doing about it.

He’d bought her something on an impulse, a simple gift, because he couldn’t afford much more. He felt silly the whole time. The last time he’d bought her a present, it had been the dictionary, which he figured it’d been cute at the time, but…

He didn’t want to be cute or cheeky this time. He wanted to give her something…

What was wrong with him?

As he paced the Cuthbert’s porch, he held the box in his hand, wondering -yet again -why he was there?

What did he expect?

This present was from before Anne told him that he should leave a note for Ruby! He thought about her and she wanted him to court her friend?

Why was this so complicated?

Maybe he should make his excuses and go. It was hardly appropriate for him to be gibing her a birthday present as it was, much less a…

“Gilbert? What are you doing here?”

Oh no…

He turned to find Anne there, looking at him with curiosity. “Hello, Anne.”

“Hello.” She smiled at him, but she seemed confused. “Has something happened?”

“No.” He hurried to say. “I just…” He cleared his throat. “I…”

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yes.” He said too fast and too loud. “I heard today it’s your birthday.” He finally managed to push out.

“Oh… Yes, it is.”

“Right. Of course. So, I…” What was wrong with him. “I got you this.” He passed her the box.

“You got me a present?” She seemed so surprised by it.

“Yes.” He waved the box. “It’s for you. Can you…”

“Right.” Anne took the box and gave him a smile, before opening it.

Gilbert felt even more like a fool as he waited for her to open his present. When he’d seen it, it’d looked perfect, but now…

“Oh.” Anne covered her mouth with her free hand.

“You didn’t like it?” He asked anxiously.

“Gilbert, this is so…” She looked at him, her blues eyes widened. “This is too much.”

“You didn’t like it.” He concluded.

“No! It’s so pretty.” She hurried to say. “But…”

She took the delicate chain from its box, marveling at the small book pendant. All in all, it was an extremely delicate necklace.

“I love it.” She told him, her voice full of emotion. “I don’t know what to say.”

“I’ll take ‘thank you’.” He told her with a grin, more relaxed now. “I’m glad you liked it.”

“I loved it, Gilbert. Thank you.” Her smile was full of warmth and the butterflies in Gilbert’s stomach went mad.

“Happy Birthday, Anne.”


End file.
